oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nano
First Mate | residence = (Former) | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 24 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 12 | height = 5;10 | relatives = | weight = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Nano is the first mate of the Reaper Pirates as well as its swordsmen. She is a who once lived in the country of after running away due to her clansmen's abusive behavior and denial of her chance of becoming a swordsmen due to her being a female. Appearance Nano has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a white colored jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face (to keep the swordsmen tradition of covering her face) downward, while revealing a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Personality Nano is a very silent individual Relationship Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordsmanship As a samurai, Nano is highly skilled in swordsmanship. Wolf-Ice Style Wolf-Ice Style Ninja art While in the home Country of Wano, Nano has is capable of performing several Ninjutsus such as disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making clones of herself, and throwing shuriken with expert precision. She has been trained in the ways of Ninjutsu ever since she was little until she was evidently found out. *'Enton no Jutsu' (煙遁の術 Enton no Jutsu, literally meaning "Smoke Escape Technique"): Nano throws a smoke ball into the ground and quickly moves to a new location while being obscured by the smokescreen. *'Bunshin no Jutsu' (分身の術 Bunshin no Jutsu, literally meaning "Clone Technique"): Multiple copies of Nano are seen at once in various places. It is unknown whether he can actually make clones of himself or simply create speed-based illusions. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu ('変わり身の術 Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally meaning "Body Replacement Technique"): Nano replaces his body with a large log and reappears somewhere else, allowing him to escape attack. Haki Observation Haki Armament Haki Weapons Hana Shuriken (華手裏剣 Hana Shuriken, literally meaning "Flower Shuriken"): Nano possesses a large quantities of shuriken which she can throw rapidly with expert precision. Sword: Nano wields a very unique sword that she obtained during her time in the . While the sword is not particularly long, it is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Nano uses to unsheathe it. History Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Fire Rocker Pirate Category:Samurai Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas